The Fucking Connection
by lovelyangiekout
Summary: Tom Kaulitz y Jared Leto son la pareja perfecta, tienen la vida perfecta y se aman demasiado, ademas de que tienen una alegría mas gestándose en la pequeña y linda familia, todo es perfecto excepto por una razón. El psicópata, sobre protector hermano de Tom, Bill. Personajes: Andrej Pejic, Bill Kaulitz, Jared Leto, Georg Listing, Gustav Schafer,Shannon Leto,Tom Kaulitz


Hola a todos, nos da mucho gusto presentares a nuestro bebe, una idea salvaje tomo forma en skypee de madrugada y salió este hermoso niño, es nuestra primera comedia M-preg y primer TomRed XDD o Kauleto, esperemos sea de su agrado.

Tom Kaulitz Jared Leto

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de esta historia se pertenecen a sí mismo a excepción de los originales que son propiedad del autor, por lo tanto las acciones, situaciones y demás acontecimientos suscitados en las historias son ficticios, nunca ocurrieron, no son ni serán pruebas de nada, sólo fragmentos de la imaginación del respectivo autor. Ni publicidad, ni vida famosa, ni dinero se está produciendo con ningún trabajo presentado aquí.

Ningún personaje aquí me pertenece excepto Jared, él sí es mío y si no lo quieren pasar mal aléjense de el... XDDD Solo lo comparto con Tom XDDDDDD *Angie corre por su vida*

Prologo

Bill estaba bastante inquieto, hacia solo 20 minutos que había hablado con Tom y la ansiedad lo estaba matando. Andrej su novio, noto su malestar y decidió distraerlo de la manera más placentera posible para los dos, así que se acercó de manera sutil pero sensual al rubio y se sentó en su regazo, Bill se sorprendió un poco, sin embargo tenían días de no intimar y él no era de piedra para resistirse a semejante chico, así que sucumbió a las caricias expertas de su novio, poco a poco fueron incrementado las caricias y la pasión, Andrej besaba a su novio, como si en cualquier momento se lo fueran a quitar, Bill por su parte le devolvía el beso con ahincó, él era pasional por naturaleza, así que le gustaba dar todo de sí al hacer el amor.

Andrej se dedicó a recorrer el cuerpo de su novio para excitarlo aún más, poco a poco se fueron desnudando hasta quedar los dos solo en bóxers, la pasión ente los dos era incontenible, Bill se sentía llegar al cielo con cada rose de su novio, este por su parte estaba a punto de quitarle la última prenda para así hacerse cargo de la gigantesca erección de su de Bill, cuando de pronto se vio empujado de encima de este mientras él se levantaba como alma que lleva el diablo. Por su parte Bill estaba desesperado, justo cuando estaba ido en el placer, sintió su corazón apretujarse y se sintió inmerso en una gran y profunda tristeza, inmediatamente supo que se trataba de su otra mitad, de su alma gemela, así que empujando a Andrej sin ningún cuidado, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a su auto.

—Hay va otra vez... —Suspiro Andrej con cansancio.

...

Se podría decir que Jared tenía la vida perfecta, tenía un trabajo genial, era Rockstar. Tenía amigos geniales, dinero, fama, pero lo que más amaba era su familia. Por una parte tenia a Shannon, su hermano, el cual lo había apoyado siempre en las buenas, las malas y las peores, a su gran amigo Tomo y por otra parte lo tenía a él, al amor de su vida, el cual le había hecho aún más feliz hacía ya un mes, cuando le confesó que tenía dos meses de embarazo, al momento se quedó congelado, pero no tardó en reaccionar y llenar de besos y abrazos a su lindo novio, a su Tom.

Sin embargo, su inmensa felicidad no vino sola, trajo consigo a un gigantesco estrés, en los últimos meses había visto mutar a su tranquilo y amable Tom en alguien irreconocible, los cambios de humor, los malestares matutinos, los antojos y rabietas no se habían hecho esperar, pero eso no era lo que más lo estresaba, no, lo que más le estresaba y a veces aunque no lo admitiría le daba miedo, tenía nombre y apellido, Bill Kaulitz, el hermano gemelo de Tom.

El día que Bill se enteró del embarazo de su hermano, había ido a la casa de Jared con el único propósito de mutilar y despedazar las partes íntimas de este, reclamando que se había aprovechado del inocente y casto Tom, lo peor es que lo hubiera logrado, si no hubieran intervenido Shannon y Andrej, el novio de Bill, aunque su ayuda no sirvió de nada, cuando las esperanzas de Jared de poder salvar sus partes íntimas de Bill y su cuchillo se esfumaban, Tom intervino y lo salvo de su hermano psicópata. Desde ese día no había momento en el que Bill no estuviera al pendiente de Tom, lo consentía y le cumplía hasta el más mínimo capricho, no había cosa que Bill no hiciera por Tom y claro, eso junto con los cambios hormonales de Tom habían convertido a su lindo chico en un controlador mimado y berrinchudo, que no perdía ocasión en comparar sus atenciones con las de su hermano, alegando que Bill parecía más el padre que él, sin embargo aun con sus cambios y sus berrinches, Jared solo podía amarlo aún más.

Justo en ese momento Jared estaba preparando el último antojo de su novio, pasta con mermelada de zarzamora y trozos de chocolate amargo, junto con una malteada de leche de soya con fresas y maracuyá, cuando recibió una llamada de un número que ya conocía de memoria.

"Bill va para allá, voy saliendo en mi coche" fue lo único que dijo la otra persona, Jared suspiro al escuchar a Andrej.

Jared miro su reloj de muñeca y termino de preparar la comida, según sus cálculos, le quedaban diez minutos para hacer feliz a su niño sin interrupciones, cuando termino, subió a la recamara y encontró a su amor sentado entre un revoltijo de mantas, viendo una película romántica, últimamente a Tom le había dado por ver solo cosas dulces y rosas, no es que Jared se quejara, eso hacía que muchas veces el libido de su niño se pusiera insaciable y terminaban los dos desnudos y satisfechos en la cama.

Con cuidado dejo la charola de comida en el tocador y se acercó hacia su novio, este lo recibió con un beso que se estaba poniendo intenso, cuando Bill abrió la puerta de la habitación bruscamente haciendo dar a Jared un salto por el susto. El pelirubio corrió hacia su hermano, de paso empujando a Jared al suelo, mientras gritaba.

—Tommy, no te preocupes, ya llego tu Bibi para salvarte del orangután que tienes por novio —Jared solo rodo los ojos mientras se levantaba, por su parte Tom solo sonrió, dejándose abrazar por su lindo hermanito.

**Notas Finales:**

Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este capi y nos dejen un comet, ya sean tomates o flores (las flores para Angie y los tomates para Luzbell que está a dieta XDD) nos leemos el proxímo capi


End file.
